Two Can Play That Game
by roothlace
Summary: Clark thinks that Lois is jealous of him and Toni Taylor, Lois is determined to show him that she's not... she'll make him jealous instead.


**L&C: TNAS doesn't belong to me.**

**Two Can Play That Game**

Lois watched Clark kiss Toni Taylor. She couldn't believe it; Clark kissing that woman; it was enough to make want to choke.

She couldn't believe the nerve of the man, first he'd forced himself onto her story, and had her cover at the Metro Club blown and now he was kissing Toni Taylor _and_ he'd called her jealous.

As Lois ate her Rocky Road ice-cream, as she'd been doing every night for the past week, she admitted to herself that she was jealous. Ever since they'd written that piece on the Metro Club and had the Toaster gang arrested, Clark and Toni had gone out every night; it seemed to Lois that the woman was always at Clark's place, cooking for him, kissing him. Although to be fair, she'd only seen them together the one time, the rest of her information came from Jimmy, who took it upon himself to update her about Clark's love life, everyday in annoying detail.

According to Jimmy, Toni Taylor had had to go to Europe, a few days ago, so _the love train had slowed_ _down_. Well if Clark wanted to play it like that, she would show him, she'd show him that she could be happy and have a life without him as well.

0000

Clark entered the bullpen whistling cheerfully, it had been a good week so far, he and Lois had written some very good stories and they were getting on very well, it seemed Lois was beginning to accept him as a friend, he was hopeful that it could lead to something more.

Lois entered the bullpen and went to her desk.

"Hi Lois," Clark said, as he watched her sit.

"Hi," Lois replied, not looking at him. She pulled some things from her drawer and stuffed them into her bag. "Jimmy," she called, "did you get the stuff I asked you to?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find them," Jimmy replied, "But I have a message for you." He handed her a bouquet of flowers with a note and a D&G bag. "This came for you."

Lois grabbed the things put them on her desk and continued stuffing things into her handbag.

"Aren't you going to read the note and open the bag?" Clark asked her, he was now standing by her desk.

"Nope," Lois replied.

"So you know who they're from?" Clark asked her.

Lois didn't reply.

"I'm surprised you're showing such restraint," Clark continued, puzzled. "Come on Lois, who's your secret admirer? Mind if I look?" He went and read the note attached to the roses, _Thanks for last night, OQ._

"OQ?" Cat asked, she was also standing at Lois' desk, as was Jimmy. "Last night? I don't believe it, Lois doing anything that gets her sent flowers bearing such a note?"

"Who's OQ?" Clark asked.

"Remember that story we were working on three weeks ago?" Lois asked, "a billionaire from Star City who was being accused of vigilante activity and all those other charges?"

They all nodded.

"As you are aware he was cleared of all charges, and two days ago, he sent his private jet and we went to Rome for the evening."

"You're dating Oliver Queen?" Cat asked in shock.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say we're dating," Lois shrugged.

"What exactly are you doing?" Clark asked, hoping against hope that they weren't dating. He didn't know exactly what he was doing with Toni Taylor - the woman wouldn't leave him alone - but he didn't want Lois dating anyone else. Especially a smooth talking and good-looking billionaire.

"He cooked me dinner and we've talked on the phone every night, and he sends me breakfast." Great, Clark thought to himself, the guy can cook as well.

"I wish someone would do that for me," Cat said.

0000

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" Oliver asked Lois. Oliver had flown Lois to Paris for the weekend.

Dinah, Oliver's wife and Lois' longtime friend was joining them in a few hours. Lois hadn't been aware that her old school friend was married to the billionaire until they'd began working on the story and now they were working hard to renew and strengthen the relationship.

"What gave me away?"

"Only the fact that you've been talking about Clark nonstop since you arrived," Oliver replied laughing. "When Clark did this or when we did that or the other. Why don't you just go and tell him already?"

"He said that I was jealous of him and that … _Toni Taylor_," Lois said her name like it left a bitter taste in her mouth, "I have to show him I wasn't. I'm not."

"But you are," Oliver replied laughing, "It's a good thing Dinah understands _and_ she's your friend, otherwise we'd be having a real problem here."

"I just need him to admit that he's jealous," Lois repeated, as though what she was saying was perfectly reasonable. "Then all this will be over."

Oliver smiled at Lois. Maybe I should pay a visit to Clark Kent, he thought to himself, help him get his act together.

0000

Kairan1979 thanks for your help


End file.
